One Piece! The Sound Of Adventure!
by SilentScreaming1944
Summary: Anika Kuoro sets off for a fun-filled adventure to find the One Piece! Along the way she'll make friends, and build up her crew. Join in on her adventures in One Piece! The Sound Of Adventure!


**Hey everypeoples! Silent here again! So I've been reading all sorts of OC stories for One Piece. And I know I already have one, but I've decided to make another out of pure boredom XD**

**Anika: With another new character! Hi minna! **

**Silent: Isn't she adorab-OW!**

**Anika: Don't call me adorable...**

**Silent: Meanie... Anyways. Read and review! **

**Anika: Silent-chan doesn't own One Piece, just the plot and the OC's. **

**Silent: Thanks!**

* * *

"Get up Anika! They're back!" Mia yelled, ripping off my warm winter covers. That had been my only protection against the bitter cold of the winter. North Blue winters were seriously cold for me. My sister Mia and me live in a small cottage up on the hill, a mile away from our small town called Cheshire. I shivered, attempting to retrieve my covers and go back to sleep.

Mia stood with her hands on her hips, standing her full height of five foot one inch. My sister is a very short twelve year old, our height and looks are relevantly the same, except that Mia's hair is a lighter shade of brown than mine. We're both short, both have brown hair, mine is shorter than hers though. We both are pale, and both have charcoal eyes.

I snuggled up against my pillow in an attempt to fall back into my lovely sleep, only to roughly be pulled out of bed by my feet. I belly flopped onto the floor with a thud.

"Get up and dressed so we can go see Akino!" Mia ordered, stomping away down the hall.

I grumbled and struggled to get up. Once on my feet I lazily hobbled over to my trunk and opened it. I picked up a random black oversized jacket and pants, and put them on over my white nightgown.

I trudged to the bathroom and glared at the image projecting back at me from the slightly cracked mirror. My shoulder length mess of dark hair was everywhere. Making me look like a rabid monkey.

I grabbed the brush and tackled my hair, successfully untangling most of it but the ends. Mia walked past the bathroom wearing her usual light pink hooded jacket and white dress. She took one look at me and snatched the brush from my hands.

"Anika… Honestly. Respect your hair." She mumbled, combing the back of my curly mane.

We stood in silence as she combed out my hair and braided it. Ever since mom died Mia has done everything around the house. Cooked, cleaned, done laundry, done my schooling, everything. She doesn't have to do it alone. I keep telling her that. But she says she can handle in herself. She wouldn't listen to me if I tried, so she does everything mom used to do all by herself.

Mia yanked down on the tail of my braid to get a knot out. I winced. "Easy Mia, that hurts."

She mumbled an apology before tying my braid with a black ribbon. She smiled at my reflection. "Anika... You look beautiful." She said, before placing the brush onto the counter and rushing out to the kitchen.

I frowned at my reflection. My bangs were tucked up into my braid. I furiously pulled my bangs out from the braid to where they hung above my eyes and at either side of my face.

I grinned. Better.

Me and Mia rushed outside and down the path to town. Akino was coming home today! The Black Wing Pirates are coming home today! Akino was kind of like a father figure for me and Mia. He left with his pirate crew two years ago. He found me and Mia when I was only a year old and Mia was four.

Mia was ahead of me now, why did she always have to be faster than me? I grunted and added fuel to my speed. Everyday me and Mia would race into town, the winner got to sit at the special seat at Lily's bar. What's so special about the special seat is that it moves both up and down, and has a golden rim. Every other seat doesn't move and has a silver rim. Almost every time me and Mia have raced has she beaten me and gotten to sit and the special seat. Well I was determined to win this time!

I grumbled, slouching down lower into my seat next to Mia. She had won so I was stuck sitting at the sorter seat.

Mia sipped her cocoa and grinned down at me. "Almost." She giggled.

I stuck my tongue out at her and folded my arms. Lily-the friendly owner of the bar-gave me a cup of cocoa and smiled. She had a wonderful smile that shined like her golden short hair, which I had always seen help up by a green bandana.

"Cheer up Anika-chan! Aniko is coming back today!" She gleamed, ruffling my hair.

I straightened it out. "When? Is he here now? I wanna see Aniko!" I whined.

Lily and Mia laughed. "Chill out Anika, Aniko'll be here before you know it!" Mia said sipping her cocoa once more.

Ok in case you haven't noticed, me and Aniko have very similar names. I actually don't use my real name so I have everyone call me Anika. End of story.

I heard footsteps outside, lots of them. And laughing and familiar voices. I whipped my head around just in time to see Aniko and his crew burst through the bar doors. Laughing and carrying on.

At the sight of Aniko, a wide grin appeared on my face.

"Aniko!"

"Anika!"

I leaped out of my seat and ran over to him. Jumping up and giving him and hug in which he returned. I could smell his scent again, beer and strawberries.

The entire bar burst out laughing at something funny Aniko had said. I wasn't particularly paying attention to anything they were talking about though. I was more interested in the bag sitting at Aniko's first mate Eren's feet. Eren is a taller guy with short choppy black hair and a black full beard. Aniko on the other hand is slightly shorter with mid-neck length shaggy sandy blonde hair and a thin blonde mustache.

But back to the bag. It was a regular looking bag, but something about it made me curious. What's inside it? I wonder?

When Eren and Aniko weren't looking I snatched the bag and looked inside. Sitting at the bottom of the bag was a reddish yellow looking fruit that was about the size of my face, it was swirly and had this sort of strange aura to it. I stared at it for a while before I had the sudden urge to eat it.

I picked up the odd fruit and took a decent sized bite out of it. After chewing and swallowing I looked at it oddly, that aftertaste was terrible, like rotten meat and Mia's cooking.

I was suddenly grabbed by my hood and hoisted into the air. This sudden motion caused me to drop the odd gross fruit onto the ground.

"Anika! You didn't eat that did you?!" Aniko exclaimed, terror in his usually calm grey eyes.

Suddenly I felt a pang of guilt, was he saving that for later? Maybe I should tell him it tasted awful so he won't have to gag himself.

"It tasted awful Aniko, don't it eat..." I warned him. Though I could have sworn my voice was higher.

The bar grew quiet, very very quiet. I coughed uncomfortably.

"Were you uh, saving it for later or something?" I asked, swinging my feet back and forth in the air. I could still hear a slight change in the pitch of my voice.

Aniko let me down and grabbed the icky fruit.

"Captain-san, she ate the devil fruit." Eren strained. Picking up the bag.

I cocked my head. "What's a devil fruit?"

"MIA I'M CURSED! I ATE A FRUIT OF THE DEVIL!" I exclaimed, running over to my sister, who was getting some water from our well. Who had not been at the bar when I had consumed the gross Sound fruit thingy.

Mia sent me a weird look. "A what?"

"A devil fruit! Some sort of Sound fruit!" I cried.

Mia stood there motionless for a second before the bucket full of water that was in her hands fell onto the ground, dumping all of its contents.

"You WHAT?!" She yelled, grabbed me by my shoulders and shaking me wildly.

"What on earth possessed you to do something as stupid as eat a cursed devil fruit?! You can never swim again! Why would you ever do something so STUPID!" She ranted.

I managed to get her to stop shaking me around like a doll before I crossed my arms. "Aniko says I ate a very powerful and expensive fruit that controls sound. That's what he said." I declared.

Mia didn't say a thing. She just stood up and began stomping down to the bar. I followed her, curious as to what she was going to do.

"Anika go home. Now." My sister shot at me, turning and pointing in the direction of our cottage.

I pouted. "Whyyyyyy?"

Mia, obviously not wanting to argue with me, death glared at me. "Fine, fine, I'm going. Sheesh." I admitted, and made my way home.

It was about seven at night and Mia still hadn't come home. I was getting worried, but she had told me to stay at home, and she kind of scared me. So I did as I was told.

I was in my nightgown, my hair was still in a braid, and I had my white socks folded down. I was staring at the mountain top from the window, every breath I made fogged up the glass.

I continued to stare at the mountain until I had the sudden urge to go up there. And when I have an urge, most of the time I go with it.

I got up and ran into my room, grabbed my red rain boots and my coat, and got dressed. I walked over to the back door and grabbed the doorknob, but not before I looked behind me at the front door as if waiting for someone to come in.

When no one did I quickly opened the door and ran out, closing the door behind me. I dashed up the mountain in my red boots. My nine-year-old mind going wild with imagination.

I trekked up the mountain until I reached the top. And when I did I could see a clear shot of Cheshire, me and Mia's cottage, the village on the other side of the mountain, I think its called Tori Town. And the ocean. As far as I could look there was clear water. Shining dark hues of blue and grey in the moonlight. It was this moment right here, that I decided.

"I'M GOING TO BECOME A PIRATE!"

* * *

**Well that was the Prologue! **

**Anika: I wanna be a Pirate!**

**Silent: Yep! And just in case you didn't know, Anika's devil fruit is the Oto Oto no mi (Sound Sound fruit)**

**Anika: HEAR ME ROAR!**

**Silent: *chibi heart eyes* CUUUUUUUUTE!**

**Anika: Don't call me cute!**

**Silent: Anyways, read and review! I love reviews! See you later with another chapter of One Piece! The Sound Of Adventure!**


End file.
